


Don't talk

by orphan_account



Series: Righteous Man just doesn't sound right. [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Episode: s06e20 The Man Who Would Be King, F/M, Porn With Plot, Season 06, alwaysagirl!Dean, different ending, girl!Dean, welltheplotisinthefirstpartoftheseriesbuthey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her body has always been a perfectly honed weapon and right now she's fighting very hard to seduce him into shutting the hell up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't talk

**Author's Note:**

> I'd highly recommend reading the first part of this series before reading this. It's the alternative ending to chapter 4. If you don't, you're missing the background story. In case you don't care about that - enjoy some porn! :)

"Please, Deanna," he pleads, and she's caught between the bookshelf and his body which might as well be a rock, unmoving and caging her.  
She can't take this, can't listen to him, she has to make him understand that what he's doing is wrong on so many levels. His face is too close to hers, noses nearly touching and Deanna wants to bite him, wants to crush his head and rip his heart out, betrayal, rage and fury eating her up.

"Please," he says again, "you have to believe me, I did it all for you, I will always do everything to keep you save -"   
She shoves at him, but his body is staying right where it is, stupid fucking angel strengh. Cas' grip on her arms tightens as he keeps talking, but all she hears is static.  
Deanna does the only thing she can think of, considering she's quite literally trapped between a rock and a hard place.  
She slams her knee up. It doesn't take him any effort at all to sidestep her attack and slam her against the bookcase again, squeezing a leg between hers to stop her from doing it again.

  
His body heat blends through her clothes, he's too close and it's all too much.  
She digs her fingers into his hips, hard, and scratches, trying to draw blood, clawing at him while screaming _no, let me go, i don't want to hear this_. Cas is obviously doing something to keep the sound from being heard by everyone else. She feels his wings around her, feathers of light and grace brushing her back and arms.  
"Deanna," he says again, voice desperate and leaning his head on her shoulder, "I have to keep you save because I -"   
Stop, stop talking, just don't don't, please don't, she can't handle this.

And she interrupts him by mashing their mouths together, biting against his lower lip, snarling, rough and so so angry. She can't let him say it, because it makes her guilt obvious. It's her fault, again, and all because an angel thinks someone as broken as she is deserved to be saved, to be kept safe even now.  
He's the one that broke her barely stitched together heart repeatedly over the last year. She wonders if he even noticed that.   
Her anger makes the kiss even more vicious, her teeth dragging along his lower lip.  
Deanna is overcome with the need to _take take take_ , to shut everything else out for a moment.

  
Cas moans into her mouth, moves his punishing hold on her arms to her wrists, presses them against the wood of the bookcase, above her head. Her spine arches back, breasts brushing his chest. She hears him gasp and his grip tightens and she's sure she's going to have finger shaped bruises tomorrow, wouldn't be the first time.  
"Deanna," he whispers, panting, voice rough and dark with desire, "please, let me explain, don't -"  
She will _not_ let him, she kisses him again, licking his mouth open while fighting against the hold he has on her wrists.

Her body has always been a perfectly honed weapon and right now she's fighting to seduce him into shutting the hell up. Deanna presses her body flush against his, rubbing her thigh against his groin.

  
Cas groans, eyes wide open, pupils blown big and black, taking her in and chasing after her mouth. He lets go of her wrists, self control forgotten, and lifts her up, her legs locking around his hips. Deanna digs her fingers into his shoulder blades, scratching hard while biting at his neck.  
He stumbles through the room, angel elegance be damned, holding her in place with one arm, clearing Bobbies work desk of everything on it with a swipe. She hears glass break, but right now she can't bring herself to care.

He drops her on it, eyes flashing dark, dark blue and she'll never forget this specific shade of color. His face is burned into her brain, blush on his cheeks, mouth open and panting hard, lightning in his eyes.  
Deanna grabs his tie, opening her legs to make room for him to stand in between. She drags him down to meet her in a bruising kiss, not bothering with the shirt and jacket but going straight for the zipper of his slacks instead.  
Cas huffs, eyes roaming over her, full of wonder like every time she kisses him is a miracle and she can't deal with this right now.  
Deanna closes her eyes, not able to stop her heart from screaming _mine mine mine_ while looking at him.

  
The angel growls, fisting his hands in her shirt, ripping it off. He's on her breasts in an instant, dragging his nails over the soft flesh while avoiding her nipples altogether. Deanna moans, desperate, still fighting with his zipper, eyes stubbornly shut. She knows he hates it when she doesn't look at him.  
"Deanna," he pants, "open your eyes or we'll stop right there."

Not happening, buddy. She knows exactly how to push his buttons and she's going to take full use of that. Stopping means talking, about Crowley, about purgatory, about them and his betrayal and she's not going to have that conversation right now.  
She chases after his mouth, dragging her lips over the stubble on his jaw before finding a spot just below his ear that makes him gasp and jerk against her. He's rock hard and straining his slacks.

  
Deanna finally, finally gets his freakin' pants open and palms him through his boxers, tongue tracing his teeth. Her touch makes his hips buck forward.   
Cas is rocking against her, gasping and leaning his head on her shoulder. He cups her breasts, pushes her down on the desk. Pulls her sweatpants down and kicks them away, fingers slipping beneath the band of her soaked panties.   
She wants him so bad that she feels like she'll fall apart if he doesn't get on with it soon.  
"Cas, Baby, come on," she moans, dragging impatiently at his boxers, "I wanna..."

"Deanna," he rasps, voice so dark with desire that it sends her into a full body shiver. "Deanna, open your eyes, I want to see you."  
She shakes her head in denial, arching up to meet him for a messy kiss, then throwing her head back and arching her spine towards him.  
"God, Cas, please," she whispers, licking her lips, fully aware of the effect she has on him.

Deanna can hear the telltale whoof of him mojoing his clothes away. He slams her back down on the work desk again and she can feel him looming over her, hard cock rocking warm against her thigh.  
"Mine," he growls, pressing his hand against the mark burned into her shoulder, "mine, you're mine, i raised you up again, _you're mine_ , nobody will ever hurt you again -"  
And it's kinda funny, because he's the one that betrayed them by working with Crowley and lying to her and Sam.

  
Deanna struggles under him, nails dragging up his arms, moving over his chest.  
"Don't talk," she says, trying to make her voice commanding, but it sounds like a plea.  
His mouth paints lines of lava onto her body, all the way down to her cunt, covered in wet cloth. Fuck, she really wants to open her eyes and see what he's doing.  
"Jesus, Cas, please, get on with it, wanna feel you baby," she moans.

His fingers brush her clit through the satin of her panties and she can barely stiffle a needy moan. He rubs her through her underwear, muttering Enochian in her ear, voice gravely and fuck, his _voice_ alone can send someone over the edge.

"Cas," she whines, "Cas, c'mon, i'm waiting -"  
His fingers stop and for a terrible long second she thinks it's over altogether, but he pushes her panties down and flings them across the room.  
She's upright on the desk in an instant, fingers and nails mapping his body, scratching long lines _down down down_. He groans as she catches a nipple on her way over his chest. Deanna grins, loopsided, presses her breasts into his belly, enjoying the spasm of his muscles as she touches her fingers featherlike to his cock. It's leaking precum, wet over her hand and that's it, she won't wait any longer, she's slick with desire and she's going to get what she wants.

  
"Condoms, in my room, now," she hisses. He's gone and back in a very very short fraction of time. She hears plastic ripping open and feels his wings wrapping around her again.  
He slams right into her, straining her aching cunt and filling her up.  
"Cas," she moans, arching her spine towards him, throwing her head back, "yes, baby, c'mon, move!"  
And he does, pulling out and slamming back in, setting a pretty brutal pace and she really doesn't care about the bruises she's sure she's going to have after this.

"Open your eyes," he grunts, and she really wants to, because she knows what a pretty picture that is, his face flushed red, eyes full of heat, _want_ and mouth half open. But no, she keeps them shut, because it makes him angry and that makes him do it rough. She can't handle tame sex right now.  
He's feverish rocking into her, palms pressing her wrists down on the desk.   
She always thought sleeping with him would be sweet, gentle even, but most of the times they ended up naked have been rough and anxious. Not that she minds. Deanna moans, locking her legs tight around his waist.  
His wings brush her back through the table, immaterial but a ghost touch of heat, electricity and grace.

  
"Deanna," he groans, voice so dark and tingling with power, "open your eyes and look at me, _I want to see you_ "  
And that's it, she can't do this anymore, she follows his command and the sight nearly pushes her over the edge. It's exactly as she anticipated, red blush on his cheeks, a hint of teeth smiling at her beneath swollen lips, and his _eyes_.  
Those fucking blue orbs, bane of her existence from the moment she met him, and they're nearly black, but not. Light is already pouring in from inside and that's how she knows he's close.   
"Hey, Cas, sweetheart, come for me," she whispers, staring right at him, licking her lips and shifting her hips just an inch.  
He lets one of her wrists go to press his hand against her mark again and he _pushes_.   
That's what sends her tumbling, makes her scream his name, his grace touching her soul through the handprint.


End file.
